Lily's father
by Cooprotis
Summary: What if Lily Evan's father was a little more dangerous
1. Chapter 1

William Evans was an unassuming man, he lived in a suburb outside of London, he had two daughters and a wife who he loved dearly, and worked a government job. However, if you looked closely you would begin to notice some odd things. He was unnervingly quiet, and seemed to ghost up behind people, and his pale blue eyes seemed to constantly take your measure. He was tall and deceptively well built with powerful wiry muscles, all of which tended to give him an imposing aura, but he was a decent enough fellow, and much of this was discounted.

These oddities could be explained by the fact that the man had at one point worked as a black ops military operative, but no one but his wife knew that. So William lived in relative peace and comfort and focused on raising his daughters, and if one of them turned out to be an honest to gods witch, who was now part of an entire hidden society, than all that meant was that William would do some reading from Lily's books, and make sure he knew about the potential threats to his daughter.

William was happy with his life, and he was proud of his daughters. He didn't want to fight their battles for them but he was confident they could handle themselves, and he was prepared to be there for his daughters when they needed him. It had been 16 years since he had retired from field work and built his family. He was content to live the rest of his days with his wife as regular doting parents, but in the space of only one hour, all of that changed.

He was sitting at his dinner table with his wife, as they ate their supper when he felt the first pangs of unease. Within the next few seconds, the wall directly behind the table exploded, knocking him across the dining room, and peppering his wife's body with debris. Instantly Williams mind shifted into combat mode, blocking out his pain, and working overtime to categorize everything that was going on around him. William felt ice cold rage bloom within him as he saw the form of his wife, clothes bloodied, and green eyes, always so full of emotion, now dull and lifeless. He could not dwell on his pain though, as he registered two people enter his house, one man and one woman both of whom were holding wands. These were wizards, which meant that his only viable strategy would be to get in close and not let them use their wands.

As the rubble and dust began to settle, William grabbed a steak knife off the ground and burst towards the first wizard. The mans eyes widened briefly in panic, but before the wizard could even make a sound of alarm, William had buried the knife in his heart. The woman cried out the name of her partner and brandished her wand at William, but these attackers had been sloppy, and kept too close together, so all she was able to do was get off a cutting curse that caught him in the shoulder before he was upon her. He grabbed the witches wand arm and leveraged it over his shoulder, breaking it, the witch screamed in pain, but was quickly cut off when William jabbed his elbow backwards into her throat, collapsing her windpipe.

The woman fell to the ground, choking, and he kicked her wand out of her hand before walking over to the wizards corpse and removing the knife from his chest. The witches eyes widened in fear as he returned to her side and she kicked at him feebly while trying to draw a breath, but William only stared at her dispassionately before slowly sliding the bloodied silverware between her ribs until she ceased to move.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few hours were a bit of a blur as he stitched up his shoulder and covered his wife's body, before the wizarding police showed up. The Aurors, for their part, arrived ready to duel with dark wizards, what they were not ready for, was an angry muggle standing over two dead death eaters. After calming him down and assuring the man that they were in fact, with the law, they took him to the ministry to take his statement.

Three hours later they had verified his story, with some disbelief, and told him he was free to go. Apparently his house had been fixed and he was to tell everyone that his wife had been killed by a burglar. William was also fairly sure that they would have made him believe that was what had really happened if he wasn't already aware of the wizarding community. After he had been released, he asked one of the Aurors who had interviewed him how he could get to Hogwarts, so the man pointed him to a grizzled old man by the name of Mad Eye Moody who apparently knew Headmaster Dumbledore quite well.

Moody wasn't a bad sort, and William was rather relieved to be in the presence of someone who was so clearly a veteran of battle after the night he'd had. There seemed, to the Aurors who saw the two men, to be an ease to how they interacted, a dangerous edge to their movements that warned off anyone from getting in their way.

As they left the ministry Moody was pleasantly surprised that this muggle father was grilling him for all the information he could give on the DeathEaters, and seemed not to be taking his situation sitting down. Moody had heard of what he did two the two intruders who had invaded his house and couldn't help but think that even as a muggle, this was a man that would be useful to have as an ally, so he was more than happy to answer William's queries.

They arrived in the village of Hogsmeade the next morning, after a quick meal and were met by a stern looking witch named Professor Mcgonagall, who William recalled as the one who had given his daughter her Hogwarts letter. She must have been informed of his situation beforehand because she shot William a pitying look before ushering him into the headmasters office.

William's first impression of Lily's Headmaster was that of a caring old man, nothing more than an academic minded civilian.

His second impression sent shudders down his spine, and he quickly reevaluated how dangerous the man in front of him was. He certainly didn't want to get on the bad side of a man who could conceal how powerful he was so well. It wasn't often that William couldn't read someone, but as he looked at Dumbledore, it was only a few small things that gave the wizard away, in addition to his instincts screaming at him, he could see a tension in those shoulders and a steely weariness in his eyes that told of a leader who took the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Nonetheless, he was not here to evaluate the Headmaster, though he did feel safer knowing his daughter was under the protection of this man, there was something more important that he needed to do.

"I need to speak to my daughter, Lily Evans… to inform her of her mother's death"

He spoke coldly, with minimal emotion but his true state of mind was given away by the hitch in his voice, which all present, thankfully ignored. Dumbledore regarded him unreadably for a few moments seemingly judging his mental stability before speaking. Not that William begrudged the man for it, in fact he was rather thankful that someone had thought to check before he was given access to his daughter.

After a few more moments of scrutiny Dumbledore broke eye contact. "of course" he said

"Professor Mcgonagall will fetch Miss Evans after breakfast"


End file.
